A color photographic material which allows the processing time to be shortened and is not affected very much by processing factors is in demand. Also, a color photographic material having excellent stability during processing and an image forming method using such a color photographic material is in demand. Moreover, a color photographic material providing a short delivery time and a reduction in labor during the processing thereof has been in demand in recent years.
Methods for shortening the processing time in each processing stage include elevating the processing temperature or increasing the replenishment amount. Further, other methods have been proposed for shortening the processing time including, for example, methods wherein stirring is vigorously conducted and methods where various accelerators are added.
There are also known methods to attain a rapid color development and a reduced replenishment, wherein color photographic materials containing an emulsion are used having a high silver chloride content called a high silver chloride emulsion are used in the place of silver chlorobromide emulsions having a high silver bromide content which have been conventionally used. For example, WO87-04534 discloses a method for rapidly processing high silver chloride type silver halide color photographic materials by using color developing solutions containing substantially no sulfite ion or benzyl alcohol.
However, when color development is carried out according to the above method, there are problems including an insufficient rate of development, poor photographic sensitivity and a tendency of fogging when the developing time is prolonged in order to provide high sensitivity, even though the above method has a development accelerating effect as compared with conventional methods.